How Demons Cry
by Jackiechane100
Summary: "...What's wrong with your eye!" "Just a small injury is all." Rated T cause I am very paranoid.


Hello peoples! For my birthday I have decided to write myself a Sebastian and Ciel fluff thing since I am probably known for either Teen Titans or being a %$# with reviews on young justice. And before we continue let me tell you this is NOT yaooi. It can be if you want it to be but please do not leave some kind of review saying something like "I've seen more romance on glee" because like I have just said this is NOT yaooi and I hope I spelled that right otherwise I'm dead in the ootaku world. Also I do not own Black Butler and if I did I can promise you there would be a season 3 and a movie and more than likely a dating sim. Well enjoy!

* * *

Black. A color that describes his master perfectly. A color that, while symbolizing death and evil, is a color that is also possibly the most proud and arrogant, seeing as how no other color could mess it up. No matter how many shades of red or blue you splash on it it will continue to look the same.

But, if black suited his master, than what suited him? After yesterday's events his color might very well be white. A color that, while symbolizing life and good, is a color that is the most cowardly and humiliating, seeing as how it is completely exposed and how all colors could attack it. The blue could make it have tears, and the red could make it bleed.

_knock knock._

The demon was brought out of his thought by a knocking at his bedroom door. Probably one of the servant with tears in their eyes or an afro saying how sorry they were and how they needed his help. He had requested a day off to his master yesterday (and was still trying to come up with and explanation to him). He did not want to be bothered with some idiots problems. How hypocri-

_KNOCK KNOCK._

It was at this sound that he perked up his ears. The servants knew better than to knock so loudly on his door. Even Baldroy would start shaking at the thought. It would have to be someone who knew they would be safe. Oh.

He got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"About time Sebastian."

"I'm sorry my lord. However I did request a day off."

"And you never gave me a proper explanation."

"I did not see how it would benefit you." The young master started glaring at the demon. He had done it many times before but now it had pained Sebastian.

He walked past him and sat on the butler's always made bed.

"Sebastian, what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Nothing my lord."

"...Whats wrong with your eyes?" He asked me suddenly looking startled. Sebastian looked in the mirror and saw that one of his eyes had some blood coming out of it. Not the actual eye of course but more along the rim of it.

"Nothing my lord. Just a small injury is all." The earls face turned from startled to utterly determined.

"Sebastian I order you right now! Tell me what happened!"

Sebastian sighed and said "I had just gotten attacked is all. Nothing for you to be bothered with, my lord." Then after about ten more minutes of questions and vague answers Ciel finally decided to just give up and leave his butler alone. Of course Sebastian was not lying. He had gotten attacked. But by just one person. And his master does not need to be bothered with this. Only Sebastian does.

_**FlASHBACK!**_

_**They had been looking into series of murders set in London. While the killer did not have a specific way of killing, the yard was always aware it was that certain killer because the body's became so disgusting and horrid that even the top inspectors were gagging. They were able to track the killers hideout. It had turned out to be a 15 year old poor girl. During the fight she ran out into the nearby woods with Sebastian on her trail and Ciel waiting at the hideout.  
**_

_**He had gotten her trapped when he made a tree fall over right in front of her.  
**_

_**"Now then. How shall I dispose of you?" He slowly walked towards her. Expecting her to feel either fear or anger. Or if she was really psychotic, happiness. But instead, she just looked bored.  
**_

_**"Wow. A butler with knives and super strength. I'm impressed."  
**_

_**"You will be soon." He ran over to her and stabbed her in the heart with his knife. But instead of coughing up blood, she started choking him. And oddly enough it actually hurt. No human could have been able to do that but she was. Then when she let go,making him fall to the ground gasping for breath, she punched and kicked him with so much strength that even three shinigami's would be challenged. Then she took his knives and started stabbing him with them. Even if he was a demon the pain hurt like hell.  
**_

_**But the worst came when she leaned into his ear and whispered  
**_

_**"I will leave London and your master alone as long as you leave me be. If you understand say meow. Just like the felines you love so dearly."**_

_**He was being threatened the way he had done before. It was humiliating, but he had no other choice.  
**_

_**"meow."  
**_

_**"I'm sorry. What was that?"  
**_

_**"Meow." He said a bit louder.  
**_

_**"Much better." She then started running and disappeared into the woods. He had reported to his master that the murders would stop and hope the girl would keep her promise.  
**_

_**END FLASHBACK.  
**_

He looked at himself in the mirror and glared. A butler indeed. Couldn't even handle ONE killer. Shameful,Disgraceful,Hateful,Disgusting,Mediocre, Piece of-

Blood started rushing out his eyes.

That is the way demons cry.

* * *

Hello! So I had meant to make this longer but I was already two days behind anyway. But,if I get enough good reviews, I just might add a bit more to it. Well, I guess the only thing to say now is

**_LONG LIVE BLACK BUTLER!_**


End file.
